El Arte de Amar
by ChicaDB
Summary: Universo Alterno!... Una artista huérfana, es adoptada por una familia que le dará un giro a su destino, la hará encontrarse con amor, traición, dolor y mucho mas en su paso por la secundaria. BxV T T(Mal Summary) Pasen a dar un vistazo...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia si me pertenece...

_A leer..._

* * *

Rayos se filtraban por los cristales de la pequeña ventana de la habitación, iluminando el rostro de una joven aun en el mundo de los sueños, más eso no duro mucho ya que el despertador dio punto final a su descanso con una ruidosa melodía.

Una mueca de desagrado de dibujo en su fino rostro e inmediatamente se sentó dejando sus pies en el aire desde la parte de arriba de la litera en la que dormía, un gruñido se escapó de sus labios, salto de su cama y termino de despertarse al darse la ducha que necesitaba para iniciar su día.

Hoy es el primer día de clases del cuarto año consecutivo en ese colegio público que tanto odio, pues para el lugar en donde vivo el lunes tampoco es un buen día.

Han de preguntarse quién soy, pues en realidad mi nombre tiene cero importancia en este momento, no es como si hiciera alguna diferencia para alguien después de todo quien se interesaría en el nombre de una huérfana de dieciséis años; vivo en un orfanato de la ciudad del este con aproximadamente cien niñas abandonadas o huérfanas.

Estoy aquí desde que tengo memoria, pero en realidad no me llevo muy bien con los que trabajan aquí solo con las niñas que siempre son menores que yo, tengo un cuarto sola porque se supone que tengo que tener mi espacio pero yo sé que es porque no quieren que ninguna otra niña sea igual que yo, y por igual que yo me refiero a antisocial, poco tolerante, gritona y un poco violenta, mas no me importa tener mi propio espacio.

Volviendo al tema, resulta que yo hace cuatro años diariamente voy a ese tonto lugar que suelen llamar centro educativo pero que yo llamo "Centro de reunión de ignorantes", se supone que al ir ahí se aprende algo pero todo lo que yo sé lo he leído en libros de la biblioteca y hasta yo se mas que mis maestros, pues al tener los mejores promedios de la institución he tenido la oportunidad de probar ante los profesores que yo soy un maldito genio, aunque nadie entiende cómo muy pocos saben que cuando llegue al orfanato a la corta edad de cinco años me encerré en un mundo de lectura según la directora del orfanato fue para olvidar la pena de perder a mis padres pero personalmente no me interesa porque pero a los diez años ya estaba compitiendo en olimpiadas matemáticas de mayor rango.

Al ser una huérfana en la secundaria no me tratan como a cualquier otra, prácticamente me etiquetaron como pobre o indigente, me bromean sobre cualquier cosa, yo misma me clasifico como una marginada de la sociedad y esa es la raíz de mi comportamiento antisocial y violento pues no soporto que me molesten.

Son solo veinte minutos de caminata hasta la secundaria y de hecho no me molesta tanto me parece que es el único ejercicio que realizo diariamente, lo único que no soporto es el edificio que me espera en la meta, cuanto daría por no ir tantas horas al día.

El tiempo pasa lento y la campana parece burlarse de mi cada vez que suena en el pasillo ocupo los minutos más que nada en dibujar en las hojas de mi cuaderno, esa es una de las pocas cosas de las que me enorgullezco, se podría decir que soy artista de no ser porque lo hago en hojas de cuaderno y no lo divulgo, aparte de la lectura también me dedique a pintar algunas cosas como las paredes de mi cuarto o unos cuantos objetos que tengo, sé que yo misma no puedo alegar que soy una gran dibujante pero tampoco soy tan mediocre como mis compañeros de artes plásticas, a lápiz me gusta dibujar cuerpos o rostros pero en pintura me gustan los paisajes complejos.

La campana de salida interrumpió mis pensamientos, recogí todo muy rápido y camine de regreso al orfanato, mientras caminaba me encontré con otra secundaria que usualmente estaba en la ruta que yo transitaba, observe el letrero de grandes letras metálicas en la pared sobre la gran puerta "Secundaria Nacional de la Artes" también le llaman Orange Star Highschool, siempre quise ir ahí pero es muy costoso y no otorgan becas como en otras secundarias privadas.

Hace unos meses justo cuando iniciaron las vacaciones entre ahí ya que tienen una de las mejores exhibiciones de arte de la ciudad, cuando entre me encontré con unas llaves en una de las puertas de la entrada, claro que yo iba de camino a entregarlas cuando me cruce con una pared en blanco que parecía ser para un nuevo mural para la exhibición, una idea me cruzó por la cabeza y después me encontraba saliendo del edificio con las llaves en mi bolsillo.

En los días que seguían pensé mucho lo que iba a hacer, yo jamás iría para robar pero si me decidí por hacer un mural en aquella pared blanca, como ya eran vacaciones no habría nadie adentro y solo debía cubrirme bien el rostro para que no me vieran las cámaras de seguridad, después de unas dos semanas fui y probé las llaves en una puerta trasera cuando entre busque unos lápices en algún escritorio de un aula, después de unas horas tenía el dibujo en la pared; siempre iba, hacia algo con materiales que siempre deje en el mismo lugar y me marchaba, cuando logre terminar faltaban unas semanas para entrar de nuevo a clases, tome un pincel y con pintura negra puse mi firma "Blue Ghost", la fecha en que lo termine, acomode todo, deje las llaves frente al mural y me fui.

Todavía me pregunto si al entrar lo habrán quitado, desde que lo termine hace un mes no he entrado a nada, supongo que podría pasar más tarde. Camine a toda velocidad, cuando llegue me cambie la ropa y volví a salir para visitar la galería, esta vez fui más tranquila si no me vería sospechosa.

Al llegar no era sorpresa encontrar bastante gente en la entrada después de todo muchos querían ir a ver que hay nuevo, observe cada cuadro tranquilamente aunque ya los había visto unas cien veces, caminaba tranquila por la sala observando todo y a todos relajada, cuando voltee la mirada a esa pared en la que tanto trabaje y me detuve a admirarla.

Estaba totalmente igual a como yo la deje, un atardecer a través de los vidrios de una ventana con barrotes y una niña recostada en una litera admirándolo, es un poco obvio quien es pero cambie el color del cabello o me descubrirían ya que tengo un supuesto exótico color azul marino al igual que mis ojos, muchas tienen el cabello azul pero o es muy oscuro o es celeste, el mío es un azul "especial".

Me quede muy sorprendida, aunque aún no lo habían quitado pusieron un letrero al lado como si fuera uno más de sus cuadros.

_"Este mural fue hecho por una persona anónima,_

_Desconocida para nosotros,_

_Con ánimos de expresar alguna clase de dolor_

_O encierro que tiene en su vida;_

_Si alguien conoce a este gran artista_

_Favor comunicarlo a la parte administrativa_

_De esta institución"_

No se reconocer si es bueno o malo, por un lado quieren encontrarme quizás porque saben que me robe unas llaves y por otro lado dijeron que soy una gran artista, apenas pude mantener la compostura mientras estaba mirando, justo después de eso fui directo a la salida y iba tan feliz que choque con alguien al bajar la escalera.

-Fíjate por donde andas idiota- Dijo molesto, era un chico de mi altura con un cabello en punta muy extraño pero eso no hizo que se me pasara por alto el insulto.

-A quien le dices idiota, antorcha parlante?- Dije viéndolo a la cara.

-Hmp, mujer vulgar-

-QUE¿- Antes de que pudiera pegarle en la cara un sujeto mucho más alto me interrumpió.

-Ya vegeta déjala- Dijo, me volteo a ver y sonrió contagiosamente -Estas bien?-

-Sí, gracias- Respondí y retome mi camino, voltee a verlos -Deberías enseñarle modales a tu amiguito- Seguí caminando y a lo lejos pude escucharlo gruñir.

Eso no iba a arruinar el hecho de que mi mural estaba recibiendo atención en ese lugar, después de que llegue al orfanato me quede en mi habitación pensando en eso, si me hubiera dejado las llaves podría hacer otro pero es mejor así, no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran y me arresten por vandalismo a propiedad privada...

_Día siguiente_

Juro que en la mañana se me hiso más difícil levantarme y tome una pequeña decisión, no iba a ir hoy a clases solo voy a reportárselo a la directora del orfanato y ella llamara para avisar que "estoy enferma", para mi suerte resulta ser que soy muy buena mintiendo.

Cuando volví de la oficina de la directora me quite el enorme abrigo que tenía, me moje la cara para quitarme la pintura de las mejillas y me senté en la cama, fue una buena actuación pero enserio me costó mucho llegar a calentarme lo suficiente para la directora se alertara pero no demasiado como para que llame a un doctor.

Iba a pasarme el día en la cama dibujando y pensando en cómo volver a ver mi mural, sinceramente solo podría salir por la puerta pero eso significaría que jamás me dejaran quedarme aquí de nuevo, lo que voy a hacer es pasar la mayor parte del día aquí y después salir a eso de las cinco de la tarde, si preguntan digo que se me bajo la fiebre y que voy a salir a caminar un rato.

Todo salió como esperaba, logre salir del orfanato con esa pequeña escusa y un gran abrigo, todavía estaba la puesta de sol y tenía hasta las siete para salir de ahí.

Cuando llegue era la hora de salida varios, supongo que estudiantes de ahí, ya estaban saliendo pero casi nadie entraba ya era muy tarde y tuve que tomar un autobús para llegar rápido.

Cuando entre era de esperarse que casi no había nadie eso facilitaría todo, caminaba tranquila evadiendo a la gente, observaba los cuadros sin intención hasta que llegue al mío, no pude evitar sonreír estaba muy feliz y también orgullosa de lo que había logrado con tan poco tiempo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero cuando me di cuenta ya había solo como dos personas cerca mí, voltee de nuevo hacia el mural y vi mi firma en la esquina, enserio me gustaría pintar algo mas pero eso jamás pasaría, empezó a alejarme cuando aquel muchacho molesto que me insulto ayer paso junto a mí.

Sentí curiosidad de adonde iría a esta hora, me voltee y estaba mirando mi mural, me oculte en la esquina opuesta a la pared para obsérvalo, ni sabía porque me molestaba en ocultarme pero se vería extraño que lo observara desde medio pasillo.

No me di cuenta cuando me deslice hasta quedar a sus espaldas y me quede observándolo curiosa.

-Desearía encontrarte...-Susurro volteando a ver la firma en la esquina.

-Porque¿- Ni siquiera supe porque pregunte, se giró con el ceño fruncido y ya ni rastro había de ese triste muchacho.

-No te interesa-Dijo molesto.

-Quiero saber porque lo buscas tú también...- Respondí, iba a sacarle la información de una forma u otra.

-No te incumbe niña- Respondió gruñendo, OH¡ si, él iba a hablar.

-Solo somos dos desconocidos, no creo volver a verte nunca más y solo te pregunto algo simple de responder- Dije tranquila, me acerque a su lado y observe el mural de nuevo.

-Hmp... Porque la estás buscando niña?- Pregunto indiferente.

-Diferentes razones, yo también se lo que es estar tras barrotes..., además que te hace creer que es una mujer la que lo pinto?- Quizás es un poco listo.

-Los trazos dela firma son muy finos y delicados, además por los videos de seguridad se sabe que es una chica-

-Muy interesante, crees que sea de esta secundaria?-

-No lo creo, estábamos todos fuera en vacaciones-

-Pero no me respondiste, porque la buscas?- Parecía nervioso.

-Quiero conocer quien fue el que me quito mi espacio para pintar y además tampoco estaría mal decirle un par de críticas-

-Cómo cuáles?- Pregunte curiosa, sé que me excedí pero quiero saber.

-Como... esa ventana, está mal pintada y-y esa niña, no se sabe que significa en todo el c-cuadro- Estaba muy nervioso, me estaba mintiendo pero estaba bien.

-Es obvio que es una huérfana en su cama- Dije molesta.

-Y tu como sabes?- Ahora yo me puse nerviosa.

-Mira esta tras barrotes acostada en una litera, es que nunca viste un cuarto de huérfano?- Mi respuesta pareció bastarle.

Gire y camine por el pasillo hasta la salida sin escuchar ni un gruñido.

-Adónde vas?- Lo escuche preguntar, me siguió hasta afuera.

-Al orfanato de la calle siete-Dije tranquila bajando por la escalera, voltee a verlo se veía dudoso y ya sabía que mis palabras traía más preguntas que respuestas.

-Algunos tenemos que dormir- Sonreí y creí verlo sonreír también.

-Así que eres huérfana?-Pregunto burlón.

-Sí, no tengo personas que me cuiden como tú- Respondí y seguí mi camino.

-A mí nadie me cuida niña, pero si tengo padres-

-Piensas seguirme todo el camino?- Pregunte falsamente fastidiada.

-Tal vez...- Dijo con sonrisa ladina.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la esquina, yo pare para despedirme antes que nada los modales.

-Yo solía venir aquí...- Susurro observando la puerta.

-Eras huérfano o que¿- Dije divertida pero el continuo serio -Lo siento-

-Si lo era cuando tenía cinco años, me quede hasta que tuve siete y alguien vino por mí-

-Te adoptaron?- Eran casos muy raros, la directora ayudaba pero la mayoría se quedaban hasta cumplir mayoría de edad y yo ya casi debía irme.

-No, un familiar vino por mí-

-Tres años después?-

-Recién acababa de mudarse desde unas montañas lejanas con su familia-

-Bueno, debo irme extraño- Sonreí y me quede en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenas noches extraña- Torció su sonrisa mientras pasaba a mi lado.

Voltee a verlo, sí que era extraño -Buenas noches vegeta- Dije, lo observe vacilar como si tratara de entender lo que dije.

Cuando se alejó cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a la directora del orfanato sentada en mi cama con mis cuadernos en la mano.

-Que hace aquí?- Estaba molesta, nadie entra a mi cuarto.

-Vine a verte ya que supuse que ya habías llegado de caminar pero me encuentro con esto- Señalo mis cuadernos.

-Que tiene? Son cuadernos- Entre y me acomode.

-Son más que eso, este es tu boleto de salida- Dijo sonriente.

-De que habla?- Esta señora está jugando conmigo.

-Hace un tiempo una pareja vino en busca de una niña pero tenían condiciones-

-Aquí no se aceptan condiciones, es ilegal escoger…o no?-

-Es una excepción, esta familia hará un gran aporte al orfanato si encontramos a la indicada-

-El donde encajo yo en su plan?- Pregunte molesta.

-Cálmate, el padre quería que fuera inteligente y la madre que fuera artista... aquí es donde entras tu- Me señalo feliz.

-Que graciosa..., recuerde que nadie quiere adoptar a alguien mayor- Bufe molesta.

-Los llame hace unos minutos y dijeron que vendrían a conocerte mañana a medio día, pero dijeron que no importaba quien fueras, si te caen bien y ellos te quieren te llevaran a casa-

-Usted habla como si estuviera vendiendo ganado-

-Eso no me interesa, te quedaras aquí hasta medio día y quiero verte lista para esto- Dijo secamente

Se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza, yo sé que será genial pero en realidad no veo que eso llegue a pasar; por otro lado pensaba en ese mocoso malcriado de vegeta, el solía ser huérfano y un familiar vino por el pero él me dijo que tenía padres, tendré que averígualo mañana en la tarde seguro estará ahí a la misma hora

Con eso me quede dormida, solo soñando en que pasaría si esa pareja de un milagro se quedara conmigo.

* * *

Hola... Espero que les guste, me gusta mucho esta pareja y me disculpo si vegeta es muy blando, poco a poco lo iré amoldando.

Si quieren dejen reviews sean positivos o no...

Nos escribimos luego... Gata Genial 3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Me desperté y creo que me siento mucho peor que ayer, hoy no tengo los ánimos para un par de personas me juzguen y me rechacen como siempre ha sido.

Igual me levante y me di una ducha fría para que mi cerebro reaccione, después de ponerme la ropa mas cómoda, me senté en mi cama para ver el día por la ventana justo como lo pinte en el mural.

Hoy es un día muy lindo, el sol brillando, casi no hay nubes y afuera se puede mucha gente en la calle; me gustaría tanto poder salir y aunque sea poder caminar un rato pero estoy casi segura de que la directora no me dejara salir del edificio.

Es un poco difícil no aburrirse metido en esta habitación, me tire en mi cama y me puse pensar, como serán esas personas.

Están dando dinero por tener un hijo perfecto y por desgracia me tocó a mí, tal vez están muy desesperados y tienen mucho dinero, pero nadie puede adoptar un niño sin quererlo, eso es crueldad.

Tocaron la puerta, cuando la abrí la directora estaba con su sonrisa de "acabo de vender un niño", vi la hora y me sorprendí al ver que pase toda la mañana recostada en la cama mirando el techo de mi habitación; antes de que pudiera decir nada la directora me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta afuera de su oficina.

-No lo arruines, esta quizás sea la única forma de que salgas de aquí- Susurro abriendo la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió todas las imágenes que tenia de la cruel pareja se esfumaron, la señora era rubia, ojos celestes y aún era joven, el señor tenía el cabello lila, tenía puesta una bata blanca y unas gafas pasadas de moda; a simple vista no parecían malas personas pero ya después lo sabré.

-Señores perdón por hacerlos esperar pero aquí está la niña- Me metió en la oficina

-Mira querido, es una niña hermosa...- Chillo con alegría la mujer, me hizo sonreír.

-Sin duda es mayor, y dime cuántos años tienes?- Dijo con una voz graciosa.

-Dieciséis- Dije avergonzada.

-Cual es tu nombre querida?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Bulma- Respondí.

-Qué opinas cariño?- Pregunto dulcemente la mujer.

-Te molestaría responderme algo- Pregunto el hombre acercándose.

-Claro que no, usted dígame...- Respondí tranquila.

-Cual la raíz de 32765?-

-181.1- Respondí.

-Muy impresionante, cuál es tu rendimiento académico?-

-Muy alto, sus notas son excelentes- Dijo la directora, el sonrió complacido.

-Dime pequeña, sabes dibujar?- Pregunto la rubia sonriente.

-Por supuesto, aquí tiene- Respondió la directora entregándole mis cuadernos.

-Son muy buenos y muy bellos, cumpliste con tu promesa tabatha- Dijo el señor feliz.

-Siempre- Dijo tranquila -Y qué le parece?_

-Querida tu qué opinas?- Pregunto, su sonrisa delataba su decisión.

-Es perfecta cariño, dime pequeña tu quisieras?-

Asentí feliz, después de todo lograría irme y tendría una familia, ellos sonrieron.

-Yo me encargare de los trámites, ustedes pueden pasar mañana temprano por ella- Dijo la directora.

La rubia se acercó, me abrazo y no pude detenerme de corresponderle, ella transmite esa vibra materna tan reconfortante, el señor sonrió y tomo del brazo de su esposa.

-Te veremos mañana querida- Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El lugar quedo en silencio mientras yo caía en la cuenta de que ahora tenía dos padres, parecían muy buenas personas, espero que en privado sean igual.

-Sigo pensando que cree que vende ganado a, al parecer, un alto precio- Dije observando la puerta.

-No me interesa, pero u acabas de dar un gran aporte a las niñas de esta institución-

Me retire sin tomarle importancia, tenía que prepararme para lo que venía, más precisamente, mañana temprano. Solo espero que no lleguen a vivir fuera de la ciudad porque ya no podré volver a la ciudad.

Observe mi reloj, faltaban una hora para las seis de la tarde hora decidí tomarme un descanso y de paso quizás me encuentre a ese tal vegeta informe a la directora y empecé a caminar todavía tenía tiempo, o por lo menos a esas horas estaba ahí.

Como estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando llegue a las escaleras, entre lentamente podía gastar unos minutos; luego de ver cada detalle de la galería me acerque a "mi pared", vegeta no estaba ahí pero si estaba alguien más apoyado en la pared de enfrente, lo reconocí como aquel sujeto alto que salvo de una paliza a vegeta.

Cuando me vio sonrió y se acercó, yo lo observe de cerca, tenía el cabello como una palmera cada cabello de su cabeza desafiando la establecida gravedad, era musculoso y su cara se veía inocente con una contagiosa sonrisa.

-Tu eres la extraña de aquel día- Dijo alegre.

-Si- Dijo tranquila, desvié mi atención a la pared.

-Vegeta no vendrá- Dijo, me sonroje porque pareció descifrar mis intenciones.

-Como sabes que conozco a vegeta?- Pregunte encarándolo, muy en el fondo deseaba que vegeta se lo haya dicho, son amigos después de todo.

-Lo supuse cuando llego tan pensativo ayer a la casa-

-Ustedes son hermanos?- No se parecían mucho solo por el cabellos y ojos.

-No, él es mi primo y vive conmigo- Susurro como si fuera un secreto.

-Entonces ustedes fueron los que lo adoptaron cuando era niño- Dije pensativa.

-Y-y tu como sabes?- Jadeo sorprendido -Acaso e-él te lo dijo?-

-Sí, cuando me acompaño a mí... casa- Dije sonrojada.

-No lo puedo creer, el nunca habla de eso- Respondió aun sorprendido.

-Cambiando de tema, que haces tú aquí?, no es muy tarde ya?- Pregunte.

-Eh... y-yo vine para conocerte- Puso su mano en la nuca y sonrió nervioso.

-Por qué?- Dije curiosa.

-Aunque no lo creas... ayer estaba planeando algo para encontrar a la fantasma junto con tu ayuda, parece que le caíste bien- Dijo feliz.

-Y porque no vino?- Pregunte.

-Yo quería conocerte y el me prohibió venir, así que lo enrede en un problema para que no viniera a verte- Dijo encogido de hombros.

-Para que querías conocerme?-

-Eres una de las pocas mujeres que le han logrado hablar, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es conocerte- Sonrió

-Dudo mucho que no haya hablado con alguna mujer antes- Dije despreocupada pero feliz.

-Solo su madre, mi madre y tu han acabado en una pieza- Dijo burlón.

-Su madre? pero no es cierto que él era huérfano?-

-Fue después de su muerte de que el negó a hablar con ninguna mujer pero mi madre se ganó su confianza con los años y tú solo llegaste y hablaste con él, que es lo que lo hace más increíble-

-Y de que murieron sus padres?-

-No sé si debería decirte tanto-

-Claro que puedes decírmelo...- Me quede pensando -No me dijiste tu nombre-

-Son Goku y tú?-

-Bulma, pero porque no puedes decirme?- Pregunte molesta.

-No sé si debería...- Dijo apenado.

-KAKAROTO¡- Gritaron y rápidamente llego vegeta molesto.

-Me encontró...- Dijo pálido, lo sentí en mi espalda.

-Hola extraño- Salude relajada, voltee y estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Como te atreves a engañarme¡- Dijo furioso.

-Y-ya vegeta cálmate, mira quien esta aquí no querrás quedar mal con ella- Dijo con miedo.

-A mí no me metas Goku...- Camine a la salida, ya era muy tarde y debía regresar para empacar.

-BULMA- Grito siguiéndome, se escudó con mi cuerpo en las escaleras.

-Cobarde¡- Dijimos vegeta y yo.

-Mira goku a mí no me metas, es tu primo no el mío- Dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Ya se conocían?- Pregunto molesto.

-Hasta hace unos momentos- Respondí retomando mi paso.

-A donde iras bulma?- Pregunto pasado el susto.

-A... casa- Respondí recordando lo que me esperaba mañana.

-No deberías ir sola, es muy tarde, que tal si te acompaño? Pregunto amable.

-Me encantaría, quizás podríamos hablar de camino- Camine y goku se situó a mi lado y del otro vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

Goku era una gran persona, me entere que ellos juntan en un pequeño grupo cuando están en la secundaria, tienen muchos amigos, es una lástima que no pueda estar ahí, tiene un hermano y vive en el centro de la ciudad con toda su familia.

-Aquí me quedo- Dije frente a la puerta, él se sorprendió pero intento sonreír -Está bien goku no importa, por cierto vegeta si pensabas verme mañana te digo que ni lo intentes porque me mudare y no tendré tiempo- Sonreí cuando se molestó y sonrojo al mismo tiempo.

-Ósea que te...- Dijo goku.

-Sí, me adoptaron esta mañana y me iré mañana temprano-

-Felicidades, espero verte pronto- Respondió.

-Te veré en la pared, pronto- Dije, me despedí y me fu a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi cama no me tomo mucho tiempo en quedarme dormida.

Desperté y recordé que anoche no empaque nada, después de todo no tenía muchas cosas pero lo hice, unas blusas, mis cuadernos y unas cosas que encontré en el fondo de mi armario. Me acerque a la ventana a recibir aire porque ahí dentro estaba muy caliente, logre ver como se acercaba la pareja de ayer a la puerta, corrí al baño me limpie el rostro y me cambien la ropa.

Momentos después llego la directora con un hombre que se llevó mis cosas, me llevo a la entrada donde esperaban mis padres.

-Recuerda que te llamas bulma- Susurro mientras me daba un abrazo, asentí y me acerque al auto y entre tranquila seguido de la pareja.

Fuimos a un lugar cercano, cuando me baje no encontré que decir, estábamos frente a la corporación capsula la principal empresa de tecnología en el mundo.

-Parece que no te dijeron quien somos- Dijo el señor -Tu nombre es bulma briefs ahora- asentí shockeada.

Por dentro la casa era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, tenía colores claros en las paredes y muebles finos en la estancia, unos pequeños robots entraron con un par de cajas desaparecieron por la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

-Vamos querida debes escoger un cuarto- Sonrió la rubia, asentí.

Fuimos por la escalera hasta llegar a un montón de puertas blancas.

-Iremos abajo, revísalas y después nos avisas cual- Dijo el científico.

Entre a varias habitaciones, todas eran blancas tenían un baño, un armario grande, una ventana mediana y una cama individual; encontré una especial era igual que todas a excepción de que tenía la cama más grande y un balcón, revise el armario y estaba vacío, creí que quizás era de mis padres.

Baje las escaleras y estaban sirviendo la mesa para el almuerzo.

-La encontraste cariño?- Mama se veía muy feliz, asentí sonriente.

-Ven siéntate tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- Me senté en medio de ellos.

-Puedo preguntarles algo?- Dije en voz baja.

-Lo que quieras querida-

-Porque pusieron esas condiciones?, Porque tenía que ser inteligente y dibujante?-

-Necesitábamos a una hija que pudiera hacerse cargo de la empresa algún día- Respondió el de bata.

-Entiendo, pero dibujo?- No me cabía en la cabeza.

-Nosotros actualmente invertimos en una de las mejores escuelas de dibujo y pensamos en que sería una buena idea, estas molesta cariño?- Pregunto abatida la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no mamá- Tome su mano y me abrazo llorando.

-Cálmate querida...- La consoló su esposo y pareció tranquilizarse.

El resto de la comida solo hicieron preguntas normales, que comida me gusta, la música que escucho y los otros insignificantes detalles de mi existencia, al término fuimos a la habitación con los robots que llevaban mis cajas.

-Querida quiero enseñarte algo...- Dijo mi padre, caminamos hasta que llegamos a una puerta de metal grande -Este es mi laboratorio, tiene un cerrojo de huella dactilar-

Puso la mano en la pantalla, la puerta se deslizo, el lugar era enorme había piezas de metal por todas partes, unos robots como los de afuera seguramente en reparación y un pequeño escritorio iluminado con una lámpara de lectura.

-Es increíble...-

-Ven tenemos que ingresar tus datos en el sistema de seguridad-

-Por...-

-Quiero que entres cuando lo necesites y me ayudes-

-Gracias papá, dime tienes algún nuevo proyecto?-

-Trabajo en una nave más veloz, pero dejemos eso para otro día vamos a ver qué hace tu madre, está bien?-

Mamá estaba en la cocina observando una bandeja de pastelillos con su eterna sonrisa.

-Hola mamá- Dije sentándome a su lado.

-Hola querida, mira no están lindos?, acabo de comprarlos-

-Son muy lindos, puedo tomar uno?- Todavía me sentía extraña.

-Por supuesto cariño, toma los que quieras tengo más-

-Gracias- Tome uno de chocolate pequeño, papá entro con un gatito en la mano.

-Mira bulma ella es Tama, siempre me acompaña al laboratorio-

-Que linda, saben cuándo estaba en el orfanato guardaba un poco de comida para dársela a unos perritos de la calle- Alcé a la gatita y se trepo en mi hombro.

-Oh querida, mañanas vamos a ver los perritos que encontraste, nosotros rescatamos animales desamparados y los traemos a casa- Dijo mi madre feliz.

-Y dónde están?- No había visto a ninguno en toda la casa.

-En el jardín interno, vamos te lo mostrare-

Cuando entre no me fije que había una puerta enorme a un lado de la casa, el jardín era muy grande, tenían muchos animales casi sonaba como un bosque, las plantas y flores estaban muy bien cuidadas, había un pequeño estanque con peces y tortugas.

-Es muy lindo y el techo se ve como el cielo-

-Todos están muy cómodos, seguro hay espacio para los perros que encontraste- Dijo mi padre sobre una bicicleta roja.

-Eso espero-

Mamá llego con una regadera a ver unas rosas de varios colores que supongo a cuidado mucho.

-Bulma querida porque no te vas a desempacar, seguro tienes mucho que acomodar-

-Mucho no, pero si tengo algunas cosas-

-Tranquila querida, mañana podrás ir de compras-

-O no, no quería molestarlos, así estoy bien- No soy alguien que está acostumbrada a comprar cosas.

-No es problema cariño, quiero que estés cómoda, ve mañana a traer ropa-

-Está bien, gracias papá, iré a acomodar todo, los veré más tarde-

Corrí hasta el cuarto, encontré mis cosas a un lado de la cama y había un regalo sobre la misma, encontré la caja con mi ropa, no era mucha y perfectamente cabía en un rincón del armario, el resto de cajas eran solo mis cuadernos y cosas del colegio.

Me senté en la cama y pensé en abrir el regalo pero me distraje con la ventana, el atardecer se veía aún mejor al aire libre y el jardín trasero era muy bello

-Que haces querida?- Al parecer mi padre es el más interesado en lo que hago.

-Es una linda vista-

-Así es, dime ya te instalaste, estas cómoda?- Se veía preocupado.

-Claro papá no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-Bien, espero que no te moleste pero tu madre invito a los vecinos a cenar, quiere presentarte a todos- Tama hizo su aparición en la habitación.

-La entiendo, ya quiero conocerlos-

-Te veré abajo cariño, la cena es a las siete- Asentí y salió, Tama se quedó conmigo.

-Dime Tama, los vecinos son agradables?- Pregunte acariciándola, maulló en respuesta.

-Corre Tama, ve con papá- La deje salir de la habitación.

Faltaban ya media hora para la cena, me di una ducha y baje para encontrarme a mis padres en la cocina mientras unos robots hacían la mesa.

-Hola-

-Hola querida, estas lista?-

-Claro mamá, dime ustedes son amigos de los vecinos?-

-Si cariño, nos conocemos desde antes de fundáramos la empresa, somos muy unidos-

-Espero caerles bien- En realidad no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Ustedes se llevaran muy bien, sharotto tiene dos hijos, serán muy buenos amigos-

-Seguramente...- Suspire, llamaron a la puerta y mamá se fue corriendo.

Se escucharon varios saludos y chillidos de alegría de mi madre, ya podía escucharlos venir, me levante y fui por un vaso de agua, entraron a la cocina ya que saludaron a mi padre y me voltee para saludar.

-BULMA¡- Esa voz...

-H-hola goku- Que probabilidades había de que esto pasara.

-Ya se conocían?- Pregunto una mujer de cabello negro.

-Nos hemos visto unas veces- Respondí

-Excelente, mira cariño también vinieron sus sobrinos- Dijo mi madre señalando a...

-Hola vegeta- Un niño estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa.

-Él es tarble y este es mi hijo raditz- Dijo la mujer, ella debe ser sharotto -Y él es mi esposo bardock-

-Es un placer- Dijo bardock, era exactamente igual a goku excepto por una cicatriz en su mejilla.

-Igualmente- Me senté al lado de mi padre frente al niño, todos comíamos mientras mi madre charlaba con su amiga y el resto se miraba entre sí con incomodo silencio.

La cena termino y nadie cruzo palabra hasta el momento de despedirse.

-Te veré otro día goku-

-Adiós bulma-

-Espero que nos visites querida- Me había llevado muy bien con sharotto.

-Por supuesto y buenas noches- Ya todos iban saliendo cuando note a vegeta en la puerta.

-Nos veremos otro día vegeta y fue un placer conocerte tarble- Parece que su hermanito nunca lo deja solo.

-También fue lindo conocerte, mi hermano habla mucho de ti- Dijo inocente.

-Tarble¡- Se volteo molesto.

-Buenos... después nos veremos- Se fueron.

-Bulma cariño, porque no me dijiste que conocías al joven y apuesto vegeta?-

-No sabía que el fuera su vecino, además solo lo he visto un par de veces cuando paso por su secundaria- Ayude a recoger la mesa.

-Hablando de eso querida que te parece si te transfieres, hablamos de eso pero necesitamos tu aprobación- Dijo mi padre.

-Está bien, de todos modos no hay mucho cambio-

-Que bien, arreglaremos todo para que vallas este lunes-

-Y a cual me van a transferir?-

-Iras a Orange Star Highschool cariño, será muy divertido- Chillo mi madre.

-E-en serio?-

-Por supuesto, ahora ve a dormir cariño seguro estás agotada-

-Está bien mamá, buenas noches-

Me metí en mi cama muy feliz tanto que no podía dormir, salí al balcón con una manta y me senté en el sofá a observar las estrellas, pero no pude evitar sentirme observada, busque por todas partes hasta que di con una luz encendida en una ventana del segundo piso de la casa de al lado, una sombra inconfundible se movió entre las cortinas, cabellos en punta como una flama... luego de unos minutos volvió a sacar su rostro para mirarme y yo lo esperaba.

Me quede colgada en su mirada, que aunque estaba lejos, podía ver la profundidad e intensidad en sus ojos, me acerque a la orilla y lo salude el pareció molestarse pero no se movió.

-Buenas noches vegeta- Dije antes de volver a entrar, no hubo respuesta y no la esperaba pero igualmente caí rendida en mi cama con los ojos de vegeta en mi mente y una sonrisa en mi boca.

* * *

Aqui esta... espero que sea de su agrado y para los que leen mi otro fic: Sentimientos Indeseables, estoy apunto de subir otro capitulo.

Dejen sus reviews...

Nos escribimos luego... Gata Genial.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

POV VEGETA

_El día anterior_

Fue una mañana normal, me levante, me duche y baje a desayunar con mis tíos, a pesar de que no lo demuestre aprecio mucho a mis tíos por no haberme dejado a mi suerte en el orfanato y por adoptar a tarble, a él en realidad no tenían porque recogerlo ya que ni siquiera era hijo de mi padre, nunca lo trate adecuadamente ya que según mi padre era "un pequeño bastardo" pero al morir mis padres descubrí lo mucho que se parece a nuestra madre y en realidad comencé a tomarle cariño; mis primos se llevan muy bien con él porque al contrario de mí él es muy amable y condescendiente además de que tiene diez años de edad y es fácil de manipular, una de las razones de porque está siempre cerca de mí.

Era ya tarde cuando volví de la secundaria, todos tranquilos en algún lugar de la casa, fui directo a mi habitación y se recosté en la cama a relajarme ya que no tenía nada que hacer por el resto del día. Recordé de nuevo el día anterior con aquella extraña chica de cabello azul, me pareció que sabía demasiado de 'la fantasma' como para no sospechar de ella, pero todo se aclaró cuando vi donde vivía, en realidad yo no soy amable pero algo me impulso a acompañarla, más me confundí de sobre manera cuando se despidió.

"-Buenas noches vegeta-" Aun puedo escucharla y no entiendo porque siento que ella y yo nos habíamos visto antes, confiaba en ella de alguna manera.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba ideando planes para atrapar a 'la fantasma' con su ayuda, ella podría darme una nueva perspectiva, después de todo ella también quería atraparla aunque nunca llegue a preguntarle por qué.

-En que piensas?- Me asusto lo silencioso que puede llegar a ser mi hermano.

-En lo de siempre- Ya muchos en esta casa conocen mi 'manía' por encontrar a la chica.

-Deberías olvidarlo- Se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

-Tarble, tu sabes que yo nunca renuncio a nada- Dije sentándome a su lado.

-Pero no podrás...- Se notaba tranquilo siempre, como mi madre.

-Claro que lo hare y ya tengo quien me ayude- Dije molesto.

-Quien?- Pareció interesado.

-Una chica que conocí ayer...- Dije a lo que el sonrió torcidamente, algo que aprendió de mí.

-Así que una chica!, ya va siendo hora de que tengas novia hermano- Dijo en una carcajada.

-Que estás diciendo enano!, eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas tonterías-

-Y tu muy viejo para no hacerlo...- Dijo sonriendo, mocoso ingenioso.

-Ya vete tarble, necesito pensar...-

-En como conquistarla...- Dijo burlo, lo mire molesto -Está bien, pero dime su nombre-

-No lo sé, no le pregunte- Me sentí estúpido, el casi se cae de risa - Vete!-

Salió corriendo mientras yo seguía reprendiéndome mentalmente, como carajos no le fui a preguntar su nombre ahora no tengo como encontrarla..., pero sé dónde vive, bien, iré a la misma hora que ayer.

-Oye vegeta!- Era kakarotto tocando a la puerta, lo deje entrar.

-Qué quieres insecto?-

-Tarble anda gritando por la casa que tienes novia, es cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no kakarotto!- Grite furioso.

-Entonces?-

-Estaba pensando en atrapar a la fantasma y esa chica podría ayudarme..., tarble!- Grite llamándolo, una silueta paso corriendo cerca de la puerta y se escuchó un portazo a lo lejos, el gracioso no quería dar la cara.

-Y cuando la conociste?-

-Eso no te incumbe insecto...- Me miro con esa cara de retardado que quiere algo, suspire -Ayer-

-Y quién es?- Estaba emocionado por alguna razón.

-Es aquella chica que tropezó conmigo ayer, no se su nombre, pero iré a verla hoy en la tarde- Dije sentándome de nuevo.

-Donde?- Lo ignore.

-Tal vez vuelva a la galería...- Dije pensativo.

-Vegeta yo puedo ir?, quiero conocerla...- Dijo feliz.

-Claro que no, jamás, te prohíbo que la conozcas kakarotto!- Dije molesto.

-Pero vegeta...-

-Ya dije que no, ahora lárgate- Se fue sin protestar.

Me quede toda la tarde en mi habitación, justo antes de salir me encuentro a kakarotto en la puerta.

-Vegeta, mamá quiere que vallas por ella a traer la cena- Me miro impaciente como si enserio quisiera comer.

Gruñí en molestia y me devolví a buscar a mi tía para saber que quería, escuche un portazo, la encontré en su oficina revolviendo un montón de papeles.

-Tía tú me llamaste?-

-Oh querido me asustaste, enseguida iba a subir para saber si estabas bien, no te vi en todo la tarde, creí que quizás estabas enfermo...-

-No, solo quería pensar, kakarotto me dijo que querías que trajera la cena?-

-No claro que no, lo mande a preguntarte que cuando ibas a cenar... ya todos lo hicimos y tú estabas en tu habitación solo- Dijo viendo dudosa.

-Entonces era mentira...- Gruñí apretando mis puños.

-Pasa algo querido?-

-No por supuesto que no, vendré mas tarde- Dije saliendo de la estancia.

Ese bastardo me engaño, seguramente quería ir conmigo a ver a la chica y no le quedaba más que engañarme para poder conseguirlo, iba corriendo a toda velocidad, ya que el muy chistoso decidió llevarse mi auto.

Cuando logre llegar, estaba hablando con la chica muy preocupado.

-KAKAROTTO!- Grite, a lo que él se puso pálido.

-Hola extraño- Se volteo para mirarme, la ignore.

-Como te atreves a engañarme!- Dije furioso.

-Y-ya vegeta cálmate, mira quien esta aquí no querrás quedar mal con ella- Dijo casi temblando.

-A mí no me metas goku...- La peli azul se fue y kakarotto corrió espavorido tras ella.

-BULMA- Grito escudándose con la chica, entonces ese era su nombre.

-Cobarde!- Gruñí molesto.

-Mira goku a mí no me metas, es tu primo no el mío- Dijo soltándose y comenzando a caminar.

-Ya se conocían?- Pregunte, eso llenaba de rabia de pronto.

-Hasta hace unos momentos- Respondio empezando a caminar.

Kakarotto se ofreció a acompañarla y yo no pensaba quedarme solo, camine a su lado mientras ellos conversaban un poco, llegamos de nuevo al orfanato más fue mi sorpresa al saber que, aunque ya era mayor, la habían adoptado y se iría mañana, quizás a un lugar muy lejano.

Cuando volvimos a casa no tenía las ganas de molestar a kakarotto y me fui directo a dormir olvidándome de todo.

Al día después todo fue normal de nuevo, a excepción de que por la tarde mi tía me obligo a ir a cenar con los vecinos por que tenían que celebrar yo no sé qué cosa, cuando ya estábamos frente a la puerta me imagine que tal vez algún aniversario, un cumpleaños o solo una cena de amigas.

-Hola sharotto- Saludo la rubia extravagante.

-Hola Bunny- Saludo la azabache.

-Pasen, quiero presentarles a alguien- Dijo y nos dirijo a la cocina.

-Entonces ya pudiste...-Dijo mi tía.

-Si querida, por fin lo logre y soy tan feliz- Dijo chillando de alegría.

Kakarotto fue el primero en entrar y después lo seguí yo, nunca jamás me hubiera esperado aquello, bulma estaba con un vaso de agua saludando a kakarotto mientras a mis espaldas las dos mujeres discutían de la adopción, ahora bulma iba a ser mi vecina.

La cena como siempre estuvo incomoda y deliciosa, por mucho que lo deteste esa mujer sabe cocinar muy bien y siempre ofrece unos pastelillos deliciosos, después de que tarble me dejara en ridículo con bulma nos retiramos y yo como siempre me fui directo a mi habitación.

No me esperaba para nada que esa chica fuera a ser parte de la familia Briefs y ahora podría cumplir con mi plan de hacerla mi aliada.

Me arrime a la ventana, la luna llena se veía muy bien con el cielo despejado desvié mi mirada a la casa de al lado, en un balcón sentada en el sofá mirando la estrellas estaba bulma mientras la brisa mecía sus azules cabellos y sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad y quien sabe por qué razón, todo estaba en paz hasta que ella desvió su mirada hasta encontrar la mía, parecieron varios minutos pero solo fueron segundos hasta que ella me saludo desde la orilla del balcón, fruncí el ceño pero no me atreví a alejarme.

-Buenas noches vegeta- Dijo con una voz melodiosa y se adentró por las puertas de cristal, un deja vú de nuevo.

Me acosté aun con la ventana abierta y mire por largo rato el techo de mi habitación.

-Buenas noches bulma- Me sentí extraño al decir esas palabras pero me sentí en paz después de todo el sueño me venció.

_Sueño de vegeta_

Me encontraba en una habitación que yo bien conocía, mi habitación en el orfanato, estaba sentado en la parte baja de la litera, me puse de pie y pude ver a mi compañera de habitación recostada mirando hacia afuera, no pude ver su rostro ya que hace mucho que no lo recuerdo, era de noche y solo nos alumbraba la luna por la pequeña ventana con barrotes.

-En serio tienes que irte?- Pregunto mirando hacia abajo.

-Sí, mi tío me recogerá- Mi boca se movió por si sola.

-Vendrás a visitarme?- Se acomodó para dormir, yo hice lo mismo.

-Sí, y tú no me olvidaras?-

-Nunca olvidaría al príncipe mono- Dijo riendo.

-Y yo no olvidare a el fantasma azul, buenas noches- Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches vegeta- Dijo.

Volví a la oscuridad, en medio de las penumbras pude ver a un par de ojos azules mirándome cuando una voz vino de la nada.

-Nunca viniste a visitarme...- Dijo en un tono alto, guarde silencio.

-Yo te espere vegeta y nunca viniste por mí-

-No fue mi culpa- Dije molesto.

-Siempre estuve para ti y tu me abandonaste...- Hizo eco en mi cabeza.

-No fue mi intención- Grite desesperado.

-Quien te apoyo cuando estabas perdido?, yo y nunca quisiste sabes de mí!- Grito.

-Cállate!- Grite molesto.

-Yo te apoyaba vegeta y tú solo me olvidaste...- La voz ceso mientras los ojos me miraban acusadores.

-Lo siento!- Grite de rodillas, sentía que el suelo se sacudía.

_Fin sueño de vegeta_

-Vegeta despierta- Dijo en mi rostro, era kakarotto.

-Qué quieres kakarotto?- Dije molesto.

-Vegeta que te sucede?, nos despertaste a todos con tus gritos, tarble intento despertarte pero no pudo y todos vinimos a verte- Dijo preocupado, todos estaban en la puerta mirando.

-Fue una pesadilla- Dije más calmado.

-Si vegeta, pero ahora estas peor juro que se podía escuchar hasta la calle!- Dijo alarmado bardock.

-No es mi culpa- Dije derrotado, desde hace varios días que mis pesadillas incrementaron.

-Si ya lo dijiste varias veces- Dijo raditz desde afuera, se marcharon.

En vez de seguir durmiendo me senté en mi escritorio, tome mi lápiz y me puse a dibujar esos ojos azules que me inquietaban, siempre hago eso después de una pesadilla, dibujo lo más significativo y lo guardo con los demás; dure mucho pero después de todo ya faltaban un par de horas para que el despertador sonara.

Ya tenía varias partes de un rostro, sus labios la nariz sus ojos, incluso tengo la tez de su rostro, lo que me falta es su cabello pero siempre es muy borroso o simplemente no puedo recordarlo.

Después de terminar me recosté en la cama mirando el techo recordando aquel pedazo de mi infancia que fui tan feliz, esa niña siempre estuvo ahí, recuerdo que cuando llegue ella ni siquiera noto que yo estaba ahí, siempre estaba leyendo o estudiando nunca hacia nada más que eso, hasta que un día hubo una tormenta y le prohibieron ir a la biblioteca cuando se encerró en la habitación no le quedo más que sentarse a escuchar el agua caer, ese día estuvimos hablando o discutiendo por horas hasta que cayo rendida y lo recuerdo muy bien ya que ella ni siquiera sabía mi nombre entonces me apodo 'príncipe mono' y yo 'fantasma azul', nunca llegue a saber su nombre y no importo ya que los siguientes meses fuimos inseparables hasta que tuve que irme para nunca volver. Siempre que yo estaba deprimido ella me ayudo a encontrar otra perspectiva o me hacia reír con sus quejas, ella siempre estuvo para mí y nunca le tome importancia el no ir a visitarla hasta que iniciaron las clases.

_FLASHBACK_

Era el primer día de clases en Orange Star Highschool y yo venía de ir a confirmar con el director el mural que haría justo dentro de una semana, pase por el pasillo donde se suponía tenía que estar mi espacio, más me encontré con una pintura familiar.

Analice por varios minutos el cuadro, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que implicaba estar encerrado pero yo logre ser libre, estaba a punto de ir a gritarle a el anciano hasta que mi vista se desvió a la esquina derecha a la firma del insecto, 'Blue Ghost' ese nombre no lo escuchaba desde hace varios años y en definitiva me sorprendió, no pude evitar preguntarme si ella estaba en esta secundaria o si incluso solo me estaba siguiendo pero logro captar mi atención por el momento.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ese día me prometí que la encontraría y que la apoyaría como ella hiso conmigo, aunque aun siendo mayor, nunca entendí lo que sentí por ella hasta aquel día que me desperté para irme del orfanato, lloraba en silencio contra su almohada y cuando levanto su rostro, sentí como si una flecha me atravesara el corazón, sus ojos rojos delataban que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando y cuando nos despedimos volvió a llorar de rodillas en la calle cuando me aleje en el auto; siempre me reconforte pensando que iría a visitarla pronto, pero mis tíos nunca me permitieron ir porque no querían que recordara malos tiempos pero al pasar el tiempo lo olvide y ahora su recuerdo me persigue hasta en sueños...

Solo espero encontrarla…

* * *

Espero que les guste... dejen sus reviews y si tienen alguna pregunta puesto que es un poco confusa...

Me disculpo por lo suave de vegeta pero es una historia muy larga...

Nos escribimos luego... Gata Genial


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

POV BULMA

Aun con los ojos cerrados tantee el lugar donde me encontraba, no eran las sabanas ásperas, el colcho duro u olor a abandonado que impregnaba siempre mi habitación, esto era diferente, se sentía cómodo, suave y llegaba un ligero olor a canela; abrí los ojos para toparme con el techo blanco de la habitación, me apoye en los codos y observe a mi alrededor.

La ventana aún estaba abierta, el armario también y una gran caja de regalo estaba sobre una silla que no vi antes, me senté y me quede observando el piso por un par de minutos, por la cabeza me paso un flash de lo que paso ayer, me levante y salí al balcón, la mañana estaba muy linda, el sol brillaba en el cielo.

Volví mi vista a la ventana donde había visto a vegeta la noche anterior, no había nadie pero en una ventana diferente algo se movía frenéticamente, era el hermanito de vegeta, se acercó a la ventana y me saludo.

-Hola tarble- Dije sonriente

-Hola bulma-

-Que haces? Te ves muy agitado...- Pregunte

-Unas tareas, y tú?- Pregunto avergonzado.

-Nada, acabo de despertar- Dije bostezando, él se sorprendió -Por favor dime que no es muy tarde...- El asintió -Bueno, adiós tarble-

-Adiós bulma-

Me di una ducha y me senté en la cama con el regalo junto a mí, no quería ser desconsiderada pero eso ya era mucho y no estoy acostumbrada a estos lujos, me decidí a abrirlo para saber que pensar.

-No puede ser...- Estaba sin aliento, un teléfono último modelo y un estuche de capsulas, no creo poder aceptarlos eso era demasiado, camine por el pasillo y al ver un reloj en una pared casi me desmayo eran las doce medio día, no entiendo porque no me despertaron, llegue a la cocina y ahí estaba mi madre con su bandeja de pastelillos.

-Buenos días querida- Dijo alegre.

-Más bien buenas tardes- Respondí.

-Oh querida, no estarás molesta, es que te veías como un angelito y te notabas cansada- Dijo preocupada.

-No mamá tranquila, pero me sorprende haber dormid tanto- Tome un pastelillo y me senté su lado, puse en la mesa los regalos -Mamá esto es demasiado no sé si aceptarlo-

-Cariño, déjanos consentirte, solo lo mejor para mi pequeña- Me abrazo.

-Está bien, mamá donde esta papá?, supongo que debe estar trabajando...- Pregunte.

-Si cariño está en el laboratorio, ve con el seguro puedes ayudarle- Dijo feliz acomodando otro pastelillo en la bandeja.

Cuando llegue no sabía si entrar o tocar, no quería molestarlo porque quizás estaba haciendo algo importante, me decidí por llamar por el intercomunicador.

-Si?- Preguntó una voz distorsionada.

-Papá estas ocupado?- Pregunte.

-Claro que no querida pasa, ya sabes que también es tu laboratorio- Puse mi mano en el panel y las puertas metálicas se abrieron.

-Ya despertaste querida-

-Sí, papá te molestaría si no voy a la secundaria hasta el lunes? Es que quiero adaptarme...- Dije tímida.

-Claro querida, después de todo el lunes iniciaras en tu secundaria nueva, no creo que haya ningún problema- Sonrió y Tama apareció sobre su hombro, se fue hasta s escritorio.

-Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

-Siempre hay lugar para un par de manos extra- Sonrió.

Pasaron un par de horas y aun seguíamos ahí, e me explicaba algunos de sus planos de una pequeña nave que estaba construyendo, solo escuchaba con atención y luego comentaba algo pero nunca lo contradecía, hasta le pedí un par de libros para estudiar todo más de cerca.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti querida...-Se puso a caminar.

-Papá yo...- Lo seguí hasta un escritorio limpio.

-Sorpresa, es tu propio escritorio, puedes trabajar en lo que quieras aquí-

-Gracias papá- Lo abrace y Tama me lamió la cara.

-Ahora es hora de comer, ya es muy tarde- Dijo apagando la luz.

-Supongo, pero es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido...-Suspire mirando como la puerta de metal se cerraba.

-Cuando haces lo que amas lo demás no importa- Dijo caminando junto a mí por el pasillo, al llegar a la cocina mi madre seguía ahí ahora estaba limpiando unos guantes que supongo uso en el jardín.

-Hola mamá- Saludo sentándome junto a mi padre.

-Hola cariño, tienes hambre, ya casi es hora de cenar- Dijo sonriente.

-Claro, tenemos mucha hambre-

Nos dejó unos platos de sopa y dejo un platito de leche para Tama que se bajó inmediatamente a comer, cuando terminamos hablamos mucho de lo hicimos hoy y yo me despedí temprano para empezar a leer los libros que traje del laboratorio.

-Buenas noches mamá, papá a qué hora vas a ir al laboratorio?-

-Yo te despierto querida-

-Lo prometes, por más tranquila que me veas- Dije como una niña.

-Lo prometo cariño, ahora ve a dormir- Me beso la frente.

-Buenas noches querida-

-Buenas noches-

Fui a mi habitación y al entrar me encontré con una pijama en la cama, me la puse de inmediato y me dirigí al balcón para leer un libro ya que aún era temprano, me senté y me cobije con una manta y comenzó a leer; hace muchos años estaba en esta misma posición, leyendo un libro sola a la luz de la luna, a menudo leía de noche en mi habitación de orfanato, cuando era una niña solía leer mucho de ahí viene mi inteligencia sobrehumana, no muchos me detenían porque sabían que era mi escape del mundo y del dolor pero solo uno pudo molestarme y salirse con la suya derritiendo mi corazón.

Aún recuerdo el día que yo, a pesar de que ya tenía mucho tiempo viviendo conmigo, lo vi entrar en la habitación; esa tarde me sentía triste y decidí que sería lo mejor ir a leer un libro grande a la biblioteca pero cuando no me dejaron salir hice el primer y último berrinche de mi vida y corrí pegando patadas a todos hasta llegar a mi habitación, cuando me acosté en la cama y estuve lo bastante concentrada cm para olvidar mi propósito de ir a media tormenta afuera del edificio, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse dirigí la mirada a un pequeño niño que estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirándome

-Que quieres?- Dije molesta.

-Yo vivo aquí tonta- Dijo y se tiro en la parte baja de la litera.

-Hmp, sabes que nunca te vi...- Dije tranquila.

-Sabes que a ti nadie te ve, eres como un fantasma- Dijo burlón -El fantasma azul-

-Y tu como un simio, eres el simio más tonto- Dije a carcajadas -El príncipe mono-

Aquel había sido el inicio de una gran amistad, después de que su tío vino por el me sumí en la depresión y acudí a los libros de nuevo, nunca lo olvide y aun hoy sigo pensando en donde se habrá metido como para que no volviera a visitarme.

Hace ya muchos años deje de preguntármelo pero siempre lo recordé como el niño divertido y malhumorado que era.

Recuerdo bien en como reaccione en la mañana que se fue, cuando empezamos a ser amigos yo pude notar lo orgulloso que era y como se tragaba su dolor para no ser débil frente a mí, al poco tiempo yo hacía lo mismo y en ningún momento después de aquella noche derrame una sola lagrima, hasta que en la noche anterior a que se fuera llore toda la noche en silencio y cuando el despertó y me miro, me sentí humillada por no ser fuerte como él y cuando se montó en el auto me derrumbe en la calle, después de que desapareció de mi vista corrí a mi habitación y llore desconsoladamente.

Pasaron varias semanas en las que yo me reusaba a salir de la habitación, dormía en su cama y buscaba por todo el cuarto algo que el haya dejado olvidado, encontré un pequeño monito de peluche, recuerdo que era su favorito, lo tenía siempre a mi lado, cuando dormía y hasta cuando iba a comer, cuando la directora quiso ponerme otro compañero dormía en la cama de él e hice huelga de hambre hasta que mi compañero tuvo que avisar que yo me desmaye en la habitación y desde ese momento nadie volvió a vivir conmigo, hasta el día de hoy nadie a vuelto a tocar esa cama.

Cuando me vine a vivir a la corporación capsula traje conmigo el monito y su almohada, aunque ya han pasado muchos años y seguramente el ya no me recuerda siempre tengo presente todo lo que vivimos juntos y tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo, por supuesto que ya no será como cuando éramos niños, pero al menos podre despedirme como yo lo quise, sin lágrimas y como correspondía.

Me levante y fui directo al armario, encontré el monito en una repisa y volví al balcón pero me quede en el suelo acostada mirando la luna, puse el mono en el aire y volví a recordar un momento importante que decidió lo que soy ahora.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Dos niños estaban sentados en el patio trasero de una pequeña primaria pública moviendo papeles y lápices por todo el césped.**_

_**-Como me quedo?- Pregunto la niñita de ojos azul profundo mostrando un dibujo de una flor.**_

_**-El mío esta mejor- Dijo el niño de cabello azabache mostrando uno de una hormiga.**_

_**-Eres muy bueno, es muy lindo- Sonrió la niña sin inmutarse por la crítica.**_

_**-Tú no estás tan mal- Dijo indiferente el de ojos negros -Cuando crezca esto es lo que hare...-**_

_**-Yo no sé, no soy tan buena como para hacerlo- Dijo desilusionada.**_

_**-Eres buena fantasmita, podríamos llegar a trabajar juntos...- Dijo el niño recostándose mirando las nubes.**_

_**-Tú crees?...- Pregunto la niña recostándose a su lado.**_

_**-Claro niña, podríamos ayudar a otros huérfanos dibujando...-**_

_**-Sí y nos pagarían y así yo poder vivir sola como siempre quise...-**_

_**-Estar solo no es tan bueno, la soledad es aburrida- Dijo con un deje de melancolía.**_

_**-Entonces te vendrás conmigo, podríamos dibujar en las paredes sin que nadie nos regañe y tu podrías practicar artes marciales mientras yo estudio...- **__**Dijo ilusionada.**_

_**-Sería muy divertido, justo como agora- Respondio**_

_**Pasaron una tarde de ilusiones y fantasías imposibles, soñando con vivir como reyes y divertirse juntos para siempre, lo que ninguno imagino es que dentro de una horas una llamada los separaría.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ese niño me hiso lo que soy hoy, me inspiro a dibujar y yo a él, soñamos muchas cosas sin pensar en lo que sucedería pero supongo que el destino no lo quiso así; una lagrimas lograron suicidarse por los lados de mi rostro, me limpie y fui a dejar el mono a la cama, cuando volví me abrigue con la manta y me senté cerca del barandal en el suelo, se veía justo como mi hogar, con barrotes y una luna en el cielo.

Escuche un golpe, voltee a ver y ahí estaba vegeta parado en la ventana, mirándome fijamente como si estuviese ausente, voltee hacia otro lado porque no quería que me viera ser débil.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto en voz baja.

-Sí, fue solo un recuerdo, hace cuanto estas ahí?- Pregunte.

-No mucho- Dijo despreocupado.

-Vegeta es de mala educación espiar a las personas- Reí un poco

-Hmp- Se cruzó de brazos aun al pie de la ventana.

-Eres un tonto, pareces un...- Deje de reír y quede muda ante mis palabras.

-Un... qué?- Pregunto molesto.

-Un mono- Susurre atónita, el pareció quedarse rígido y se sorprendió, yo nunca le había vuelto a decir así a nadie, nunca me pareció apropiado.

-...- Él no se movía, parecía estar pensante.

-Buenas noches vegeta- Dije apurada, recogí mi libro y me metí de inmediato al cuarto, sentía algo extraño como si lo que dije estuvo totalmente correcto pero siento como si hubiera profanado la memoria de mi principito, aun así me acosté a dormir tranquila y cuando el sueño me venció no hice más que apretar mi agarre sobre el monito de mi príncipe mono.

* * *

Aquí esta y lamento haber tardado tanto...

Gracias por sus comentarios en serio me ayudan...

En realidad solo subo capitulo cuando me llega la inspiración pero me estoy obligando a escribir un poco por dia...

_Dani: estoy buscando como acomodarte por algun lado, no te prometo nada pero enserio lo intentare..._

Dejen reviews y sus preguntas...

Nos escribimos luego... Gata Genial


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POV VEGETA

Hace ya un buen rato que estoy en mi cama, sentado, mirando a la nada, pensando en lo que paso hace solo cinco minutos.

_Hace 10 minutos_

Termine de cenar y fui directo a mi habitacion, estaba buscando una manera sutil de preguntarle a bulma si podría ayudarme a busca a la fantasma, no se me ocurrió nada y solo me resigne a sentarme en la cama.

Observe un rato la ventana y como siempre la noche estaba clara, a veces se me hace difícil no pensar en aquella pequeña niña alegre que me empujo a dibujar, las estrellas, la luna, incluso las flores me traen esos recuerdos.

Me acerque a la ventana y pude ver de nuevo a bulma sentada leyendo, iba a saludarla pero corrió rapidamente hacia adentro, me aleje de la ventana y se me ocurrió una idea, moví un par de cosas y deje la cabecera de mi cama junto a la ventana.

Me quede mirando el techo unos minutos y me asome de nuevo a la ventana, bulma estaba en el suelo mirando algo pequeño, parecía un peluche, la luna hizo destellar unas lágrimas, que al parecer se le escaparon porque de inmediato las limpio, se adentró de nuevo en la habitacion y reapareció sentándose cerca de el barandal, miro la luna y por un momento sentí que eso ya lo había visto.

Me golpee la cabeza, porque sin darme cuenta estaba intentando salir, cuando me miro volví en el tiempo a aquella mañana en la que me fui y la niña me miro llorando.

-Estas bien?- Pregunte en voz baja.

-Sí, fue solo un recuerdo, hace cuanto estas ahí?- Pregunto.

-No mucho-Me esforcé por parecer despreocupado.

-Vegeta es de mala educación espiar a las personas- Río un poco

-Hmp- Me cruce de brazos intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-Eres un tonto, pareces un...- Dejo de reír.

-Un... qué?- Pregunte molesto.

-Un mono- Susurro, su cara parecía de espanto.

-…- No sabía que decir, eso fue muy extraño.

-Buenas noches vegeta- Dijo apurada, recogió el libro y se metió de inmediato al cuarto.

_El presente_

Eso fue lo que sucedió, esa chica me dijo algo que no escuche hace ya mucho tiempo y eso me hace sospechar que quizás ella es…, no, es imposible, la reconocería si la tuviera enfrente de mí.

No pensé mucho en eso y me quede dormido muy pronto, donde un sueño inquietantemente tranquilo me abarco.

Era jueves y nada importante sucedió, solo vi a bulma un par de veces comiendo en el balcón pero dejo de salir por las noches.

Paso mucho tiempo, tres días para ser exactos y lo único que bulma hacia era entrar y salir de la casa, se iba con su madre y volvía sola con unas bolsas; el sábado ella volvió con alguien, era una pelinegra que jure que había visto antes en la secundaria, conversaron hasta el atardecer en el balcón y ella se fue sin acercarse a la ventana.

_Lunes_

Me levante como cualquier otro día de clases, me duche, me vestí y fui a desayunar.

Me fui solo en mi auto y llegue temprano a la secundaria, me di unas vueltas y volví a mi salón.

Ya íbamos a iniciar la clase, me senté junto a kakarotto y espere a que todo terminara pero el profesor estaba acabando con mi paciencia, interrumpieron la clase y el director entro.

-Alumnos quisiera presentarles a su nueva compañera-

No me esperaba que a bulma le tocara en mi salón, pero ahí estaba, venía muy diferente a como solía estar en la casa, traía una chaqueta café de cuero, una blusa roja ajustada y jeans azules ajustados con botas cafés hasta antes de la rodilla.

Por supuesto cada ojo masculino en el salón volteo a mirar hacia sus ojos azules, el director se retiró y nos dejó con el profesor Piccolo, hasta se podía escuchar la baba caer de las bocas de todos.

-Vamos niña preséntate, que no tengo todo el día- Gruño el profesor.

-Soy Bulma, Bulma Briefs-

Era una acción inmediata hacia el apellido, las mujeres torcían las sonrisas, los hombres casi saboreaban el dinero y unos poco la miraban con desdén.

-Pero que esperas niña, ve y…-

-Si ya!, me siento, pero cállese- Dijo caminando hacia una chica en la esquina del salón.

Nadie hizo un movimiento pero lo primero que sonó fue una risa ahogada y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que el salón estallara en carcajadas, el profesor se volteo molesto y yo me di el lujo de soltar una risa.

POV BULMA

Después de que el salón fuera silenciado por un golpe fuerte en el escritorio, todos iniciaron con el trabajo, profesor me impuso por castigo que intentara dibujar toda el aula desde mi punto de vista.

Tarde bastante tiempo pero justo cuando la campana sonó le mostré, no, le restregué mi trabajo a el anciano que no dijo absolutamente nada, lo guardo en su maletín y se fue.

-Oye… bulma cierto?- Me voltee y ahí estaban paradas tres chicas.

La que parecía la líder tenía el cabello de color naranja, tenía una blusa azul con un chalequito blanco, unos jeans y unas botas amarillas; Otra era rubia, traía una minifalda, blusa negra y tenis bajas y la última jeans, playera purpura dollman y su cabello de color café con rayitos negros y rojos.

-Supongo que me oíste cuando llegue…- Esas tres no me daban buena espina.

-Yo soy zangya, ella es Claire- Señalo a la rubia- Y ella es Daniela-Señalo a la otra.

-Y…que?-

-Qué tal si comemos juntas?- Pregunto despreocupada.

-Y qué tal si no?- Dije sarcástica, arrugo la cara –No estoy segura de querer comer con las payasas del circo-

-Tu quien te crees que eres?- Me alzo un puño manicurado.

-Soy la que podría romper tu pequeña y operada nariz de un golpe- Dije acercándome, ella retrocedió –Ya entendiste, ahora quítate-

Salí del salón y milk estaba en la puerta esperándome.

-Eso fue divertido- Dijo caminando por el pasillo.

-Y quiénes son?- Íbamos al patio trasero para comer.

-La rubia y la de cabello naranja son las mayores zorras de la generación y la otra solo quiere estar detrás de ellas-

-Me llego una vibra extraña cuando se acercaron-

Cuando llegamos al patio trasero no había nadie, nos sentamos en la orilla de una pequeña fuente, hablamos un poco pero cuando estábamos a la mitad de la comida llegaron varias personas, era un grupo de personas y entre ellas estaban goku y vegeta.

-Hola bulma- Goku se acercó a nosotras, milk bajo la cabeza y se ruborizo…¡Le gusta goku!

-Hola goku, así que ellos son los amigos de los que me hablaste?- Todos se sentaron en el césped.

-Sí, vamos y te los presento- Me jalo del brazo –Tu también milk- Se la llevo a ella también.

-Miren todos ella es bulma- La mayoría sonrió y otros solo me miraron –Él es krillin- Señalo un calvo enano

–Ella es Alice pero le puedes decir número dieciocho- Una rubia de ojos azules.

–Lanch- Rubia rizada de ojos verdes.

–Mi hermano raditz- Uno que tiene el cabello muy largo.

– Numero diecisiete- Cabello negro y ojos azules.

–Ten Shin Han- Otro calvo pero más alto –Chicos ella es bulma-

-Ah!, la nueva, Briefs cierto?- Pregunto… #17?, asentí, milk y yo nos sentamos junto a la rubia rizada.

-Me parece muy bien que hallas ayudado a bulma hoy milk, supongo que ya son amigas…- Dijo el enano calvo.

-Milk y yo ya nos conocíamos, pero no diré nada si ella no me da permiso…- Ella asintió.

-Resulta que milk vivía en el mismo pasillo que yo y nos llevábamos bastante bien…-

-Pasillo…?- Pregunto Ten Shin Han.

-En el orfanato- Se sorprendieron -Recuerdo que fue su padre quien vino a llevársela, no habíamos convivido mucho pero éramos buenas amigas y este fin de semana chocamos en el centro comercial-

-Bulma, recuerdas a "aquel" niño?- Pregunto milk.

-Cada día de mi vida, pero nunca lo volví a ver, porque?-

-Encontré un par de grafitis que tenían su firma, si quieres puedo mostrártelos?-

-Claro milk, me ayudarías mucho- Todos nos miraban.

-De quien hablan?- Pregunto goku.

-De mi antiguo compañero de habitación, tengo algo que quiero devolverle-

-Y cuál es su nombre?, tal vez podríamos ayudarte a buscarlo- Dijo krillin

-No recuerdo su nombre, solo su apodo- Respondí.

-Y cuál es?-

-No puedo decírtelo, prometí que nunca lo haría y milk lo sabe porque desde que éramos niñas ella lo recuerda-

-Que estúpido- No me extraña que haya sido vegeta.

-Igual que tu- Respondí en voz baja.

-Que dijiste enana?- Dijo molesto.

-Que eres un es-tu-pi-do, y aquí el enano eres tu- Respondí ofendida.

-Hmp, mujer vulgar…- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Hmp, enano desgraciado- Respondí.

-Niña gritona- Dijo cabreado.

-Antorcha parlante- Respondí y me puse de pie, el también.

-Desagradable-

-Débil-

-A quien le dices débil niña?- Grito molesto.

-A…ti-

-Basura-

-Insecto-

La campana nos interrumpió, estamos muy cerca el uno del otro y me decidí a irme pero cuando me di la vuelta todos nos miraban sorprendidos, recogí mi mochila y mire con odio a vegeta.

-Quien tiene pintura?- Pregunte con la voz muy baja.

-Yo, vamos que llegaremos tarde- Goku me jalo del brazo mientras yo seguía metida en mis pensamientos.

El salón era diferente porque era una materia que requería espacio para pintar, todo estaba exactamente como lo deje en las vacaciones, iba a sentarme pero goku me jalo hasta el escritorio de la profesora; ni siquiera había notado que la profesora era sharotto, la mamá de goku enseña pintura aquí.

-Bulma, no sabía que te tocaba pintura con kakarotto-

-Yo tampoco, pero bueno aquí estoy- Sonreí.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, ella me presento y todos continuaron con el trabajo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

-Ten querida- Me entrego una caja de oleos –Tu madre me dijo que te los diera, allá hay un lienzo, pinta lo que tú quieras pero tienes que ponerte al corriente con los demás-

Cuando dibuje todo me dispuse a pintar pero no tenía un pincel y goku lo notó.

-Te iré a traer unos, mamá guarda algunos siempre-

-Yo los traeré goku- Me puse de pie y busque en uno de los armarios, volví con unos pinceles.

-Pero bulma, como supiste donde estaban?, nadie sabe que ella guarda pinceles, se supone que cada uno trae sus materiales-

-Y-yo, bueno y-yo- Frunció el ceño, suspire –Te lo diré más tarde-

Cuando me calme empezó a pintar, teníamos dos horas y media para hacerlo y yo apenas iba a iniciar; pinte el jardín de la escuela y el cielo, la campana sonó en el pasillo, me detuve, guarde todo y deje el lienzo en una de las paredes para que se secara, no pintaría hasta mañana.

-Es muy bello querida- Sharotto me sorprendió –Donde es?-

-Es el jardín de mi antigua escuela-

-Eres muy buena, donde aprendiste esta técnica?-

-En las calles, encontraba artistas callejeros, los observaba y repetía el proceso en mi habitación-

-Pintabas tu habitación?-

-Sí, era lo que me separaba de la realidad pero nunca pinte en un lienzo, solo en paredes-

-Entiendo, bueno querida, te veré mañana-

-Adiós- Fui directo al salón.

El resto del día fue totalmente normal, clases y más clases, salimos temprano porque un profesor estaba enfermo y me fui a casa caminando, era algo que extrañaba.

Cuando llegue mis padres no estaban, seguramente mamá anda comprando pastelillos y papá está en el laboratorio, hoy me abstuve de ir junto a él y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Todo estaba muy silencioso como para que papá estuviera construyendo algo, cuando entre a la habitación hay estaban junto a mi cama, sonrientes.

-Sorpresa cariño- Dijeron juntos, hasta ese momento note lo grande que era mi habitación, habían puesto una enorme pantalla frente a mi cama y en la esquina junto a la puerta había un gran armario de metal.

-Pero… que sucedió?- Me senté en medio de ellos en la cama -Papá te dije que no quiero que gasten dinero en mi-

-Nos gusta mimarte querida, no pudimos hacerlo cuando eras niña, déjanos hacerlo ahora-

-Pero mamá…-

-Déjatelos querida- Dijo papá sonriendo

-Está bien, pero explíquenme para que son-

-Sharotto me dijo que te gustaba mucho pintar y yo fui y te compre unas cosas- Señalo el armario –Tu padre instalo la plasma, quería que dibujaras aun sin pintura-

-Ten querida- Me entrego algo grueso de metal –Es una portátil con pantalla táctil y removible-

-Dime por favor que no te costaron una fortuna…- Susurre avergonzada.

-Para nada, yo los construí en el laboratorio y tú eres la primera en tenerlos-

-En serio?- Él sonrió, los abrace –Gracias papá, gracias mamá-

-Te dejaremos para que dibujes, disfrútalo mucho querida-

Me senté en la cama con la portátil en la mano, en realidad es demasiado para mí pero ellos no me escuchan, deje la portátil en el escritorio y me acerque al armario.

Era enorme y hecho de metal pintado de negro; abrí las puertas y me encontré con varios estantes de pinturas, unos cajones con pinceles, tras una pequeña cortina encontré varios lienzos de diferentes tamaños y muchas otras cosas que, seguramente a mamá no le costó encontrar con la ayuda de un experto.

Me aleje de la habitación y salí al balcón, era temprano todavía, el sol estaba aún en el centro del cielo; me quede sentada pensando en que hacer, quería pintar algo para mamá en agradecimiento pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo más.

Busque la ventana de vegeta con la vista, estaba abierta y él estaba recostado durmiendo, lo observe por un rato pero hiso ademan de despertarse, desvié la mirada hacia adelante y un segundo después estaba de pie en la ventana.

-Hola vegeta- No me respondió, lo voltee a mirar, estaba mirándome en silencio.

-Adiós vegeta- Entre en la habitación y me decidí a hacer algo que había prometido.

Tome un autobús hasta la calle siete, cuando pase por las puertas del orfanato sentí ese triste olor a olvido, abandono y comida vieja; pase por la oficina de la directora del orfanato pero no estaba, me di un recorrido por todo el edificio, salude a las ancianas encargadas de la cocina y a los niños que venias entrando.

Pase por los pasillos de las habitaciones, recordando todo que hice en los pasillos, vagos recuerdos de milk y yo estudiando en la biblioteca pasaron por mi mente; inconscientemente fui a mi habitación.

Este era mi hogar, o algo parecido, es la misma luz que me despierta por las mañanas pero aquí es más monótona, aquí todo es diferente; el olor no es cálido sino húmedo, las paredes blancas no resplandecen parece que el color por si solo empieza a marchitarse; la cama de abajo seguía sin tocarse pero la de arriba tenia sabanas nuevas, me senté en la cama de mi viejo compañero, la almohada no estaba yo me la había llevado.

-Que haces aquí?- Mire la puerta, vegeta estaba apoyado en el umbral.

-Yo vivía aquí- Respondí con nostalgia –En que cuarto solías vivir tu vegeta?-

-En este…- Susurro desconcertado.

-Oh!-

-Tu conocías a la niña que vivía aquí?-

-Vegeta en este cuarto no…- Una voz me interrumpió.

-Que hacen aquí?, no pueden estar aquí…- Me miro –Pero bulma porque no avisaste que vendrías?-

-No estaba pre-visto- La abrace.

-Deben salir, están a punto de venir los dos niños que vivirán aquí- Los niños entraron.

-Pero que lindos, es una pareja, espero que nos les pase lo que a mi…-

-Entren niños- Los niños obedecieron pero no se decidieron por cual escoger.

-Cómo te llamas?- Pregunte a la niña.

-Angie- Susurro.

-Y tú?-

-Kuo- Respondió.

-Les diré algo, que tal si tu…- Alce a la niña –Vas arriba, se ve una linda vista por la ventana y nadie podrá atraparte si te escondes- Rio un poco.

-Está bien- Respondió, se escabullo por las sabanas.

-Y yo?- Pregunto el niño, lo levante y lo puse en mis hombros.

-Tu dormirás en la de abajo, en esta cama hace muchos años que nadie duerme, aquí solía dormir un niñito muy gruñón, pero fuerte y orgulloso cuando se fue su amiga nunca dejo a nadie dormir aquí, que tal si tú lo haces…-

-Y que tiene de bueno dormir abajo?- Cruzo los brazos molesto, se parecía tanto a mi monito preferido.

-Eres el primero en correr por el desayuno y la luz no te pega por las mañanas así puedes dormir más-

-Está bien- Se tiro en la cama –Pero que sucedió con el niño?-

-Se lo llevaron, y su amiga estuvo muy triste por mucho tiempo pero él debe de ser feliz ahora con su familia-

-Y como se llamaba?- Pregunto la niña.

-Hace mucho que no lo recuerdo, pero era un gran niño, siempre cuidando de su compañera-

-Y yo también lo hare- Dijo el niñito orgullosamente.

-Me parece muy bien, ahora debo irme- Me puse de pie.

-Vas a volver?- Preguntaron.

-Sí, los visitare pronto-

Cuando mire hacia la puerta la directora estaba llorosa pero feliz y vegeta se mantenía serio, salimos de la habitación y fuimos directo a la entrada.

-Vamos vegeta no seas aguafiestas, son solo niños- Sonreí, empecé a caminar hacia la casa, vegeta se puso a mi lado.

-Como sabes todo eso?-

-Se podría decir que conozco muy bien a la niña…-

-Quien, quien es la niña de tu historia?- Se veía desesperado.

-Eso no importa, fue hace mucho tiempo- Estábamos cerca de casa

-Necesito saberlo..., ella es la chica del mural, necesito encontrarla…-

-Para qué?, solo pinto algo en la escuela, para que la necesitas?- Llegamos a la entrada.

-Porque… yo era ese niño y necesito encontrarla-

-…- Esto no puede estar pasando… vegeta es el simio, todo volvió a mi memoria.

_**Flashback**_

_**Una pequeña niña de cabello azul marino estaba sentada en una de las mesas de una extensa biblioteca, aunque ya era muy tarde ella insistía en quedarse despierta.**_

_**-Niña deberías estar en el orfanato ya- Un niñito de cabello en forma de flama se acercó a ella.**_

_**-Y tú no deberías hablar niño y mi nombre es…-**_

_**-No me interesa tu nombre, vamos tenemos que irnos es muy tarde-**_

_**-No, no me iré vegeta-**_

_**Un par de horas después ya estaba en el orfanato dando patadas en su cama, porque momentos antes el niño la levanto en brazos y se la trajo a la fuerza hasta el edificio.**_

_**-Ya cállate que quiero dormir-**_

_**-No quiero- Bostezo.**_

_**-Ya duérmete fantasmilla-**_

_**-Está bien, pero solo porque tengo sueño no porque tú me dices- Se arropo.**_

_**-Hmp, buenas noches-**_

_**-Buenas noches vegeta-**_

_**End Flashback**_

Después de tanto tiempo lo había recordado, vegeta se me quedo mirando molesto mientras yo intentaba procesar todo, él estaba aquí, él es mi vecino y está frente a mi exigiendo una respuesta.

-Debes decírmelo… tengo que encontrarla-

-N-no entiendo para que quieres encontrarla, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- Me acerque a la puerta de mi casa, vegeta me siguió.

-Yo… debo disculparme...- Dijo apenado.

-Pero…-

-Solo dímelo…- Grito zarandeándome por los hombros.

-Soy yo- Grite –Soy yo, vegeta, esa niña soy yo-

No me respondió solo me miro con los ojos como platos, se quedó mudo y no me soltaba, intente zafarme pero me agarro más fuerte.

-Vegeta, me lastimas, suéltame-

-Y-yo… y-yo- Tartamudeaba en shock.

-Vamos arriba ahí puedes hablar tranquilamente, necesito pedirte algo- Lo metí dentro de la casa.

Mis padres estaban en el sofá, estaban preocupados y los vecinos estaban con ellos.

-Querida dónde estabas?, nos tenías muy preocupados- Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Fui con vegeta a visitar el orfanato, lo siento se me olvido avisarte-

-Vegeta estas bien?- Tarble le pregunto, el reacciono y abrió la boca para decirle algo, le tape la boca con las manos.

-Vegeta quiere ver la portátil que me hiciste papá…- Arrastre a vegeta hasta el pasillo –Se la mostrare y volveré enseguida-

Lo arrastre hasta mi habitación y lo empuje dentro, el cayo en la cama sentado, tartamudeaba como un loco.

-T-tu…t-tu-

-YA!, vegeta reacciona, no es como si fuera un fantasma- Frunció el ceño –Upps, la ironía-

-Pero tu…-

-Vegeta o también estoy un poco conmocionada pero debes respirar, solo soy una amiga de tu infancia, no es para tanto-

-Pero bulma… tú eres…-

-La fantasma azul a tus órdenes- Respondí sonriente –Y tú eres…?-

-El príncipe mono para ti- Dijo chistoso –Yo quería…-

-Disculparte- Asintió –Por qué?-

-Rompí mi promesa, nunca volví a visitarte-

-Es cierto, está olvidado…-

-Tú en receso dijiste que querías devolverme algo…, que cosa?-

-Esto- Corrí hasta mi armario y volví con una almohada y un peluche –Este era tu peluche favorito y tu almohada-

-Entonces lo que le contaste a los niños fue cierto…- Sonrió.

-Todo, nunca nadie fue tan buen amigo como tu…-

-Por supuesto que no, yo soy el mejor…- Dijo orgulloso.

-Sí, ahora necesito tu ayuda…- Me miro –No puedes decirle a nadie que yo pinte el mural, me matarían-

-No es cierto, te han buscado porque eres buena…-

-Aun así…-

-Quería preguntarte cómo fue que lo hiciste, no hay nada que diga como entrabas o salías…-

Le conté mi historia, cada detalle que pinte y lo que me inspiro, hace mucho que no hablaba así con nadie, fueron horas pero se sentían como minutos.

-En serio estabas triste?- Pregunto culpable.

-Seré sincera contigo, te llore por varias semanas vegeta, sentí como si te hubieras muerto y no volverías, hice una huelga de hambre hasta el punto de desmayarme y caer enferma solo porque la directora me puso otro compañero para consolarme; yo estaba devastada vegeta, pero con los años me resigne a que no vendrías y aprendí a vivir sola, pero tenías razón…-

-En qué?- Se volteo para mirarme estábamos sentados en el balcón mirando las estrellas.

-La soledad es aburrida- Sonreímos.

-En serio lo siento bulma, no quería que te sintieras así…- Se veía muy culpable.

-No importa vegeta- Bostece.

-Ya es hora de dormir fantasmita- Reí un poco, no pude levantarme, alce los brazos hacia él.

-Cárgame, como cuando éramos niños-

Se puso de pie, paso una mano por mis rodillas y con la otra rodeo mi espalda, me sujete de su cuello y puse mi cabeza en su pecho; me dejo en mi cama y me arropo con cuidado.

-Buenas noches vegeta- Cerré mis ojos, no espere la respuesta pero la recibí.

-Buenas noches bulma- Dejo un beso en mi frente y se marchó.

* * *

Se conocieron... Veremos que sucede en el otro capitulo porque aquí no se acaba.

Espero que les guste y perdón por tardar tantísimo...

Dejen sus reviews y preguntas...

Nos escribimos luego... Gata Genial


End file.
